Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace
by From Koschei to Master
Summary: It's in the name. Darcy gets pulled out of Ian's hands and into Loki's. Brought to Asgard by the one and only God of mischief for his entertainment, only to later find out that she is going to marry him...well there could be worse things in the world. Crack-ish but still a story. If my grammar and spelling are bad, then sorry, but I'm learning.
1. White Dresses

**This is just a story I'm having fun with, if you like it please fav, follow and review. *-***

"This is it" I thought to myself as a wiped my sweaty hands on the closest thing that wasn't my dress, I dare not do that. Jane would kill me if I wiped sweaty hands on my wedding dress one hour before the wedding. I say one hour, felt more like one 1 min to go.

"I always thought you and muscle man would seal the deal before me and Ian."I turned to her Jane slowly and raised an eyebrow, "Or maybe you already have." I had my hopes that Jane and Thor had married in secret, Thor not wanting to angry his father. But it was very unlikely.

"In my dreams..." Jane let an out a sigh and turn away for a second as I reached to scratch my head, but my hand was pulled down, "Don't you even think of touching your hair or I'll taser you with this." She said pulling out my taser.

"Please, Jane. You don't even know how to use that thing," I started before snatching it and hiding it in one of my pockets.

"You can't take that with you, Darcy Lewis." Jane tried to grab my Life Saver but I was too fast and put it back in one of my pockets. Pockets in a wedding dress, I've watched too much Doctor Who and what kind of name was Life Saver, I've got to think of a better name, something like Lightning or The weapon that ass wiped Thor.

"Ah, Ah, Jane. This is my good luck charm and it will never leave my side." I turned to clock. 3:30, almost time to go and marry the man of my dreams. Doesn't time fly when you don't want it to. You know when you're taking a test or it's your birthday and you don't want it to end?

"It's time.." Jane turned to me with tear filled eyes. "I so happy for you. I hope he makes you happy." I hope that too Jane. I will keep telling myself that it was wedding nerves, but sometimes things don't feel right... well I say right, they don't feel _wrong _if you know what I'm talking about ;)

"Well, one day, Jane I hope that you will live happily ever after, just like you've always wanted." I said as she tried to shake off the tears. I hate when people cry. It makes me feel sad or awkward. And what am I saying about happily ever after, that's not how I swing "And promise me no crying Jane or I'll cry and we all know what happens when I cry."

"What happens?"

"Tony" I shrieked as he hugged me. Tony, he was the father any girl could want. Well if you were the kind of girl who want to flash of all the new she toys she got and go to the so epic parties with people like Clint and the Black Widow. He was one of my best friends and closest family, expect from Jane. Well I say best friends only friends. What I'm a very picky person when it comes to the people I like. I had always hoped my parents would be here, but they died two years before I meet Thor. If it wasn't for Tony I wouldn't be here today, which when you think about it isn't that great.

"I repeat myself, what happens when she cries." He gave Jane a wink. Watch it Stark, if Thor was here you'd be sorry, even though Steve the joy Roger is the one with the crush on Jane.

" Last time I cried I was watching the 10th doctor turn into the 11th and..." Darcy was cut of by Jane.

"Stop right there, I don't want you going to tears just thinking about it. Believe me when I say this, you don't want to know." Jane said pulling Darcy out of the hug and start to fix my dress.

"Well when you girls are ready it's time to go." He said leaving with an evil laugh to scare me. _Like I wasn't already scared._ _Cruse you Tony._

"I can't believe The Iron Man is giving me away and that Thor is my best man. I'm so lucky to have friends like this giving me away. " I said to Jane as she give me a quick kiss on the cheek for good luck.

It was time.

...

Here I am. Walking down the aisle to some boring wedding song. Why I couldn't walk down to ""Holding out for a Hero" was beyond me, but Jane had to be the sensible one. I was sweating a little now. Not because I was nervous... who am I kidding of course I'm nervous.

I looked up at Ian. To say he looked pale was an understatement, he looked whiter then snow, Well at least he's nervous. Thor on the other hand was wearing his Asgard armor and was smiling so wide that it hit my face and I was now smiling too. I could always rely on Thor to keep my sprites up. Especially when drinking.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that I was there and Ian was holding his hand out for me. I blushed a little as I grabbed it. I say grabbed, might have broken a few of his fingers._ Awkward_. _Relax Darcy it's not like everyone in the room is looking at you.. oh wait they are._

"We are here to join this man and this women in marriage." Oh its started. Breath women. "Marriage is not something that should be taken lig..." Blah Blah Blah.

That next ten minutes he went on and on and on and o.. Wait I love this bit. Since I was a child I always want the preacher to say that one line and some ex or lost lover to come running thought the doors of the church. I've watch too much TV. I _wanted_ to marry Ian, but I wouldn't mind if someone came though those doors and pulled down the aisle to take me away to paradise.

"Now If any of you know why these two people should be join in marriage, Speak now or forever hold you peace".

_I held my breath. Why was I doing that. Maybe because I'm a crazy romantic. _

Suddenly the doors slammed open and I almost choked (holding my breath for too long) and everyone else in the church gasped. _Could it be true. Did I have a long-lost lover. Hell if I knew, but this dude looked good .What am I thinking. Bad thoughts ;)_

"Brother, what are you doing here" Thor's smile turned up side down.

A grin appeared on the good-looking guy's face. He expression was incredible. He had green to blue eyes, it was hard to say, because I couldn't see him properly. I never liked wearing contacts and I wasn't allowed to wear my glasses... so I'm really pissed that I can't see this guy. He had a perfect jaw line and was wearing Asgard clothes with black hair down to his neck.

" Just having a bit of fun." He blew the doors off and ran down the aisle. "Oh, and I need her." He turned to me and grabbed my hand pulling away from Ian as I gasped. Surprisingly his hand was incredibly soft._ Stop it __Darcy. You don't go around thinking these things, you could one day say then out loud._

Also this thought went though my mind, he turned to look at me as he raised on eye brow. Please did he not just read my mine. "You're going to be fun."

And before I could think we disappeared into thin air.

...

One second later I open my eyes to find myself on a ship, much like the one Jane had told me about.

"Who are you." I said shaking a little from the shock. And also because we have just travel by some voodoo magic Loki has... or maybe it was a teleport.. thing.

"I am Loki of Asgard and you are my prisoner." He said looking into my blue eyes. Now that I was closer to him I got a better look at his own eyes, they were green. Nice. Wait did he say Loki, as in Thor's brother. Thinking back I think Life Saver is a great name for my taser.

But if he is Loki , that means Jane... she never told me.

"Jane never told me you were good-looking."

And this is what I'm talking about when I say stuff aloud that should have stay in my head. Nice one Darcy.

...

Thanks for reading, please review and follow and fav. *-*


	2. Fast Horses

**I said I would. Chapter 2, please Review and have a great read and thank you to followers and fans. Remember this is written from Darcy's point of view. **

_Opps_, Loki made a sharp turn towards me.

"She didn't" He raised an eye brow at my comment. "Stay here," And at that he gone like a _puff of smoke_.

Realizing what I had just said and what his reply was, the only thing left to do was laugh. One minute ago I was walking down the aisle about to get married to my intern( not to mention Tony Stark was giving me away) and now I've just been abducted by an alien(Who happens to be my best man's brother.) Which I am not happy about because he just saved me from getting married to a nerd. Aren't I lucky.

"What's so funny mortal?" Loki reappeared holding a gold and blue staff. Someone's compensating for something.

"It's nothin.. well you did just burst into my wedding at that moment people do in movies and... You wouldn't understand." I said as he look at me weirdly, then suddenly I came back to reality. Which I don't do a lot "How are you alive and why am I here?"

Loki rolled his eyes at me "Magic." Well that was very helpful. "I got bored of ruling Asgard, So I thought it be fun to make someone's life a living hell." Well that changes everything. Tony was right about one, this dude is a pure psycho. _A good-looking psycho, but still a psycho._

"Your ruling Asgard?" I thought Odin was.

"Yes mortal. Odin is sleeping so I have to watch over things because Thor is too busy kissing that whore, Foster".

I turned to him with a look of death and kicked him up the middle. "You can try to kill Thor , you can take me away from being married to the man I love" So maybe I don't love him that much", you can brain wash one of my best friends, but you can never call Jane a whore." Who needs a taser when you got guts. And a level 6 in Kung Fu.

Loki bit his lip at the pain and said three little words**(**_Not THE THREE LITTLE WORDS)_. "I like you." He suddenly turning into an old man with an eye patch at the same time grabbing my arm as we disappeared.

...

I open my eyes slowly this time, as tried not to fall off my feet, I hate this teleporting stuff.

"Shit" I said looking at Asgard's glory. I had been around the world and seen great things, but this was just awesome. Asgards sure liked their gold. From were I was standing all I could see were golden gates and a path leading to a castle-ish place. Looking down at the floor I realized what I was standing on... Jane was right, it was a real rainbow bridge.

Looking to my side I saw Loki ( Looking like an old man, _not an improvement_) standing beside some guards and Sif. I wanted to scream out to her but I couldn't. I then looked down at myself. I'm invisible. _Well shit. I hope I get to kept this as my superpower now, because you have no idea how many times I've wanted to melt into the floor and disappear._

"My lord, how was your trip. I hope all went as planned." Sif has as some more man on horses came towards us.

"Yes it did." I saw a little grin appear on his face as I glared at him. _He may look like Odin. but that was Loki's smile._

"Good..." Sif stopped.

"You and the rest of the guards go ride ahead I will with you in a moment. And leave my horse here, I will ride back". At this Sif made her leave quickly and politely. _Someone wants to get on Odin's good side. Don't think I don't know what you're truly after Sif. Thor belongs to Jane._

As some as they were out a site Loki turned back into himself, (_Thanks goodness for that, Odin looked kind of scary)._ At first I thought he was going to talk to me, but instead he climbed the horse and held out his hand. Take about getting on your high horse.

"You coming?" I hate when people ask a question they know the answer to.

"No thanks, I'll just stay here invisible and build myself a invisible house on this fucking bridge." I said to Loki as if it was my real plan. "I could have Sif and Thor over for tea and have sweet house parties." I looked around as if I was planning where the best place on the bridge to live was. I looked up to him as he rolled his eyes and put out his hand.

I took hold of his hand. Wow, he was strong. Before he had just grabbed me, but now it felt like he was gently holding me. "Hold on, I'm a fast rider." He whispered in my ear. _He's so English and sexy...I didn't say that. I thought it..._

He was really fast and we shot right past the gates within seconds. The faster we went the scarier it got. "Let me off!" I shouted. Loki didn't stop, why would he. This poor bastard was probably finding it fun to torture me. He went even fast and pull me closer to him as he looked down at me with a smirk. That sure as hell shut me up.

As we got closer to the palace Loki changed into Odin again.

...

After we made are why thought the gates of the palace and pass all the people greeting the great king Odin home. We made are to the King's (AKA Loki's chambers).

As so as the door was shut behind us Loki slammed me against the wall and covered my mouth with his hand as I reappeared and he went all Good-Looking.

"Listen here. You are here for one reason, because I've missed having fun and making someone's life a living hell . If you want to live pay full attention to these rules. One, you will never live that room unless I say so." He said pointing to a room that was connected to his. "Two, you must never tell anyone who I am. Three, you must do everything I say." The cold look left his face, "Do you understand?"

He pushed me into my room and I was sure he was going to slam the door, but turn and said. "I never got you name".

"Darcy."

"Goodnight Darcy." He said before shutting the door softly. _Talk about mixed signals, one sec he had me against the wall( my mind is so wrong) and was shouting at me. Next he was asking my name and saying good night in a soft way. _

_Well that was just plain rude. I need proper signals._

I turned around to see my bedroom. Bedroom was an understatement, more like an apartment. There was a big bed in the middle and I head straight for it.

This is going to be more fun then any honeymoon.

_"At least for me, if I get my way Loki will be begging to take me back. I will make his life a living hell." _I thought as I tried to throw out my best villain laugh. "_I really need to work on that."_


	3. Awesome Friends

**{Important} I changed some little bits in chapter two so you might want to go back and read that chapter again. Also some of this is not Darcy's POV :)**

**At first I was making this a one shot, but now I'm making a full on story. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed and fav my story. It really makes my day when people review. I'm a young writer and I'm not very skilled so please tell me where I go wrong and how to make my story better:). Have great read! *-***

**Not Darcy POV**

"I can't believe this!" Thor smashed his fist down on alter making the priest jump back.

"I can't believe he did this. To Dar_cy!_" Tony said still in shock of what just unfolded in front of him. "Of all the people and of all the places. What is he thinking!"

"Calm down Tony, I'm sure Darcy is capable of taking care of herself." Pepper said grabbing his hand to try and stop him from breaking anything in the church. "Anything broken or destroy will be payed for by Mr Stark." She said turning the priest giving him a look that said, _"Get the hell out of here."_

"WHAT!" Tony said throwing his hands in the air to show his annoyance. "Capable! I tell you who's capable. Loki is. He is capable of doing _anything_ to Darcy."

"Thor isn't there something we can do? You knew Loki the best. Don't you know where he could have taken her?" Jane's voice was stained with worry.

"I don't think I'll ever understand Loki. I thought he was dead. That's how little I know about him" Thor turned to Jane and put a comforting hand on her face. "I must go and talk to my father about this, Jane. I will be back." Thor walked outside the church and was beamed up into the sky just as Steve walked in.

"If anyone is capable of handling Loki it will probably be Darcy." Steve said taking a look at what was happening around him. "I came over as soon as I heard what was going on. Do we have any idea where they'll be?"

"Thor ran of to his daddy to see if he could tell us anything,but apart from that we know nothing." Tony said taking a seat and putting his head in his hands.

"We know one thing for sure...Loki made a big mistake. He'll be lucky if we get to him before Darcy's killed him ." Steve said before going outside to see how Ian was doing.

...

**Darcy's POV**

Tap tap. I little knock came from outside of the room. I grabbed my taser and made my way to behind to door. Slowly the door moved open and a young pretty servant( _Not that young and might I say not that pretty either) _,but unluckily for her I had already fired my taser and she was knocked out.

"I thought you people were unstoppable gods." I mumbled to myself as I dragged her body over to the bed. _I need to get out of this dress_. I looked around the room to see what I got find. Tearing though the cupboards and draws looking for anything that wasn't a dress, which as you guess it was very hard because the only thing posh Asgard girls wear are dresses. Why couldn't I find something like Sif wears.

After giving up and sitting back onto my bed I began to think of a plan to get me out of here. The only problem was I needed some clothes that I could wear. Something that would make me fit in. Something like a seva... Perfect.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and changed into the ones the servant _had_ been wearing (Which included a veil), grabbed my taser and creeped out of my room and then passing out of Loki's into the Hall.

...

"Loki's alive!" Thor bursted though the doors leading to the throne room.

A small smile appeared on Odin's AKA Loki's face and quickly slipped away as he turned his head to Thor. "Leave us."

As soon as all the royal advisors left the room and the doors had been shut a frown appeared on Odin's face. "How did this happen. How is alive. How do you know of this."

"Loki came to earth and has captured one of my Midgard friends. I do not know what he has plan for her, but knowing what Loki's it can not be good." Thor walked closer to the throne. "Do you have any idea where Loki might be. I am happy he is alive, but I must find him before he does something to my friend."

"I do not know where he is, but you can use any of my resources to find this Midgard. Take the three warriors, the singer of Methods or the oracles just find Loki " Odin finished.

"I will father as if my life depends on it..." Thor stopped as a voice interrupted him

"That's very noble" Odin turn to see a servant(Who happened to have a taser in her pocket) walking up to him and Thor with a little grin on her face. "If only Loki was that noble."

Odin narrowed his eye and looked though my veil as his lips parted. "Only if Loki was as honorable and noble as you Great and rightful heir to the throne of Asgard." I walked closer to the throne and winked at Odin. "It is a true pity that Loki is unlike his amazing, older, majestic, handsome and altogether awesome brother." I said keeping eye contact with Odin. " I never thought Loki would be someone who would abducted an innocent, young, beautiful, intelligent and totally out of his league girl. I bet she's more like a women. Probably very brave and strong-minded, you would have to be if you could stand up to a creep like Loki. From the stories I've heard he is disfigured and simple-minded. I guess someone would be if they ended up giving birth to an eight legged horse. But I guess there only just stories. Or are they?" I gave Loki a questioning look.

"How do you know of these things?" Thor turned to me with a look of confusion and worry.

"She's... one of Frigga's oracles" Odin mumbled quietly. "You should leave now my son.."

"No." I turned to Thor and then back to Odin, giving him an evil smile _' _"There is something that I should tell you first... You should totally marry Jane. She been waiting so long for you to ask her. _You must marry Jane before it's to late_" I said trying to sound all mystical and wise. _ "Before the sun sets today you must ask her to marry you or..._something terrible will happen to you and you'll lose her to Steve. That right, Steve has a thing for her." _I'm so evil._

"I knew it!" Thor said turning around to leave.

"And Thor." He turned back to look at me. "I'll be watching you." I said raising an eye brow as he turned again and left.

As soon as Thor had left and the doors were closed behind him Loki changed back to him and I burst int a fit of uncontrollable laughter

"And I thought I was crazy." He said as he walked down the stair which lead to the throne.

"I going to take that as a compliment" I said as I stopped laughing.

"Please don't" Loki move closer to me so we were only ten centimeters apart. _Wow, he tall. _I looked up to him as his grin that rang mischief. "I'm so happy they chose you." He said pulling though a pair of side doors which lead to another hall way.

"They?" I raised my eye brow. _I have to say I'm slightly worried now._

"All in good time Miss Darcy, all in good time."

**Little bit longer chapter there. If you like them please review, follow and fav. *-***


	4. Weird Sisters

**Thanks to all who are made it this far. Thanks to K. 2012 for being my Beta. Please review, fav or follow this story. I would love if you would do all three. **

**Have a awesome read. From *-***

"_All in good time"?! ALL IN GOOD TIME! Who does he think I am, Miss Patience?! _

Loki led me back to the my rooms without a word, someone was giving me the silence treatment, but I didn't care. Knowing that Thor was now looking for me meant that if, and that's a big IF, this little adventure stopped being fun that I could just make myself known to him when he next stormed in with news I was still missing and return to earth and Ian.

"_Try…." _Loki paused turning back to me as I sat on my bed. He then frowned and shook his head and turned back away from me and then back towards me again. (note: if I am ever this easy to read when I'm stuck between two opinions then shoot me. Quickly. It was that painful.)

"I wouldn't normally do this, but…" he paused again. "This is for your own safety." He finished waving his hand.

My first thought was that he was mental, which then led to my second thought. It was such a disappointment that such a fine specimen of a man would ultimately have to be locked away in a straight jacket. But then I realized that the crazed waving of his arms was not due to any insane possession, it was the result of the magic he had just performed.

Metal cuffs were now secured around my wrists, chaining me to the bedpost. They were cold and painful; the more I pulled at them, the tighter they became.

"My. Safety?!" I exploded trying to lunge at him but just ending up looking like some kind of psycho cat on a treadmill… _Not a good look._

Loki smiled. (No. He actually grinned. Curse him!)

"For your safety more like it!" I lashed out again.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Whatever you do, don't taser the chain or you'll only make it worse," he informed as he opened a purple portal and disappeared through it.

"That's the first thing I'm going to do!" I shouted.

He's just trying reverse psychology. Obviously the taser would break the chain. Ha! He thinks I am _that_ stupid.

I then took my Taser out my bra with much pride (not pride over my bra obviously – that would be weird) and fired the Taser at the cuffs around my wrist.

Apparently,

I

am

THAT

stupid

**3rd Person POV**

" a, did you just see that, sister. She's going to be a handful that one."

"This is the funniest thing I have seen in all my ten thousand years."

"Just think about , we're going to get Loki to m..."

All three sisters were quite as they saw a portal open and Loki appear. "Okay I fetched her, now what do you want me to do? " He said walking towards them. Obviously very annoyed. "Why do you need her anyway. I don't understand how she plays a part in all this." He said looking at a live feed, which the sisters had opened so they could watch Darcy. Darcy had no idea that Loki and four old ladies were watching her,if she did she definitely wouldn't be gnawing at the chains with her teeth in a desperate attempt to escape.

""You have asked us to free you from your Jotun form. She is the key,"Stated Sister Susan as she glared at Loki.

Loki glared back. "Key? How? She's just a stupid mortal," snarled Loki.

"You say that now..." Sister Susi muttered under her breath.

"_Patience_ Loki, " Sister Sue said with a calm voice. "All will be revealed ."

"I would rather sooner than later," Loki said, losing his patience.

"We are the Sisters of Nutrak Island. You think that you can just walk in here like you own the place? If you want to know, then you must ask nicely." There was a fire in the eldest sister, Susi's voice as the spoke to Loki.

There was a minute of silence

"_Please_." Loki said rolling his eyes with annoyance.

"Say it nicely." Susi smiled tauntingly.

"Please," he said in a sweet, childish voice.

"As you wish, _Before the last full moon this summer,"_ started Susi in a mystical voice. _"You must take Darcy Lewis to be your-"_

"Stop right there, Susanna," said Sister Sue. She turned towards her older sister. "We all know that's not your real voice."

"I know it isn't. I was trying to make things more dramatic, now SHUT UP!" She yelled at her younger sister. Sue quickly zipped her lips. "As I was saying, before I was _so_ rudely interrupted; before the last full moon of this summer, you must take Darcy Lewis to be. . . your wife."

There was another minute of silence

"You want me to marry. . . _that_?" He asked incredulously pointing at the screen that still displayed the Darcy. Through the screen they could see Darcy rubbing her jaw after hurting herself in her attempt to chew herself free of her bindings.

"If you want to be free of your Jotun form, then you must marry her," replied Sister Sue. Her other two sisters giggle at what Darcy had done to herself. "Now, would you leave us? My sisters and I have something private to discuss."

At this, Loki waved his hand and a portal appeared. "Goodbye, ladies." He then stepped through the portal.

...

Back on Earth/Midgard-3rd Person POV

"Friends, I'm back," declared Thor as he walked into the church. "Father said he would help us find Darcy. What's wrong?" Thor looked at his friends as they all crowded around Bruce's computer. They turned to Thor with worried looks.

"I managed to track where Loki took her and. . ."

Thor approached the computer.

"Loki took her to Asgard," said Bruce. "Darcy is on Asgard."

"That's where we go first, then." Thor balanced himself. "Heimdall," he called out into the air.

A white beam came down, taking Tony, Steve, Bruce, Jane, and Thor up to Asgard.

...

Darcy POV

"Oh, you're back," I said upon seeing Loki. I relax a bit but could not help that my arm still stuck out in an awkward position. "I was actually enjoying your absence." _No, I was really bored when you left me._ "I wish you would just leave me in peace." _Please, don't go_.

"Where did you go anyway?"

"Somewhere important." he replied,

_I bet is wasn't as important as me_. "Why do you need me here?" _I hope it is because you thought I was pretty and am the most awesome person on Earth. But, you are the God of Lies, so there must be another reason._

_"We are getting married." Loki spoke so quietly that I had been not caught his words at first._

I was unable to focus on what he said. My thoughts were jumbled. Would he sacrifice me to Thanos, the mastermind of the attack on New York? No way. He could try, but I was would just taser him. But what if he did kill me?

"Wait, what?" D_id I hear that right? Did he say married? I think I'd prefer to be sacrificed._

**...**

**You won't have to wait long for the next chapter**


	5. Gold rings

**Long time, no see. Sorry I haven't updated for about a month but I'm back with one of the best chapters yet. **

**To the story *-***

"We're getting married."

"Ha ha ha...nice joke." _He was joking right, he had to be joking. Me. Him. Married. Yep, that must be a joke. What a great joke. _

"I'm not joking. We're getting married." He looked like he was trying to convince himself that this was happening.

"So let me get this right, I'm supposed to believe that you, Loki of Asgard wants to marry me, a mortal of earth...?" I paused to see his response when he just shrugged a kind of "yes" I continued."You're right, you're not joking. Because you don't joke. Because you're not a funny guy. But you are insane which explains this crazy talk but don't worry I forgive you, we can't help who we are." I smiled at him trying to seem sympathetic. _Wow this guy REALLY had issues_.

When his expression remained blank I got annoyed and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're right." He said at last. _I am?_ "I am crazy and this is insane." _Well, actually I said you were insane and that this was crazy but whatever_. "But you still have to marry me."

"What?"_ I thought we were just getting somewhere._ "But you just admitted that this was crazy...?"

"Yes but we both know you are a bit too, no don't bother denying it..."

"I wasn't going..." I interrupted.

"But you still have to marry me."

"Why?"_ How did I get so lucky? No stop it, he's lying, he's the god of lies duh? _

"Because I want to be with for the rest of my life." Loki said as unconvincingly as possible.

"I thought you were better at lying..."

"Enough!" Loki shouted. "Are you going to marry me or not?"

"What's in it for me?" I said giving him my best challenging look.

"What do you want?" Loki sighed.

"I want two things. First, can you grant wishes?" I asked hopefully.

"Depends."

"I would like you to give me something that will make someone fall in love with me." I said trying to make it sound the most normal thing in the world to ask for.

"I can't do that! Are you crazy..."

"...yep, but you already know that. So can you do it?"

"No."

"Then I guess you'll have to find another bride because that's my dowry, take it or leave it." I bargained like a pro.

Loki paced around at bit before relenting. "Fine, but let it be known that this is the stupidest thing I've ever been asked for." He muttered.

"Not all of us can just charm people into loving us." I mumbled grumpily. _Obviously captain gorgeous wouldn't know anything about that_.

"You're crazy." He repeated.

"Then you'll do it?" I jumped up with joy.

Loki waved his hand and a small vile with purple liquid into appeared. "Pour this into the unfortunate guys drink and he'll be in love with you for eternity." He said giving me the potion.

"Thanks and you sure this will work?" I asked.

"Are you insulting my magic now?" Loki countered. "What is the second thing you would like me to do?" he asked, this time I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"My second condition is that you propose to me properly." I said getting off the bed.

"I don't know what your talking about." He turned his face from me so I couldn't see him smirk.

"Yes you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about Loki. If you want to marry me then you're going to have to get down on one knee and do it properly and that means I have to have a ring as well."

"I will not knee before a mortal." Loki said angrily.

"Fine then, wedding's off." I smiled trying not to laugh out loud at the obvious pain he was going through just thinking about it. _I almost, mind you, just almost, felt bad for him. But on the other hand it's every day that one can barter a god into bowing to you. Only if Jane could see me now. She would be so jealous!_

Loki smiled tightly, visibly struggling to comply."Ok. I will...propose properly." He said making a ring appear begrudgingly.

"_Victory". _

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Loki got down on on knee before me. "Darcy Lewis, will do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

_I really really really wanted to say yes - is that bad? _

...

The Avengers on Asgard 3POV

"Oh wow!" Steve said as they made their way through the golden gates after coming of the rainbow bridge. "I thought I'd seen it all."

"You have a lot more to see my friend." Thor said taking the lead as the rest of the Avengers and Jane.

"So, where are we going to start looking? I mean, I'm fine with just running around the palace like headless chickens, looking in random rooms but shouldn't we be searching the places where Loki is must likely to be?" Tony suggested.

"Tony Stark, the voice of wisdom, now I really have seen everything." Steve laughed and Tony shot him a evil look.

"He could have taken her to the dungeons or to his chambers." Thor noted.

"Bruce, Clint and Natasha you go to the dungeons. Tony, Thor, Jane and I will go to Loki's chambers, be back in a hour." Steve said as Thor summoned a guard to lead the first group to the dungeons and then lead the others to Loki's chambers.

After going through miles of hallways and secret tunnels they found Loki's room.

Pushing the door to Loki's room open, Thor turned to his friends."Thinking about it now, it's unlikely he would have taken her here, because this would be..."

"Are you going to say yes or not?" They heard Loki ask as he knelt before Darcy holding a ring out.

"Alright, alright if you insist." Darcy said sarcastically grabbing the ring and sliding it on her finger.

Loki's head snapped up towards the intruders.

"Hi Jane." Darcy said, "check out my ring!" She gloated flashing her ring in Jane's direction. But before she could hear Jane's response Loki grabbed her hand and they teleported away...

"What the hell just happen!?" Tony said still blinking at the spot where Darcy and Loki had just been.

"I love weddings." Steve said almost too loud as they turned to him worried.

"This is so unfair, Darcy doesn't even want to get married and she has been proposed to twice in the last year. Why does this never happen to me." Jane almost cried out.

"What is my brother up to?" Thor asked ignoring Jane's comment.

"Maybe Loki will kidnap me too and then at least someone will marry me." Jane slumped.

Thor shot his head in her direction to check if she was serious and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Wait...wait a second...Loki can't marry Darcy." Thor continued.

"Why not, other than the normal reasons?" Jane asked realizing he was talking about something else.

"Because he's already married." Thor explained and Tony's jaw dropped for a third time that day.

"WHAT!" Steve screamed. "He's already married?" He somehow felt cheated by this as he was now team Darcy and Loki.

"To Sigyn." Thor smiled. "It was an arrange marriage her when he was 15 years old. After they married they never saw each other again until... Oh, he could get Sigyn to agree to a divorce."

"So what are we going to about Darcy, how are we going to find her." Steve's face harden. "We have to find her."

"We will go to Vanir." Thor said as they left the room and started making their way to the other Avengers.

"Why." Jane questioned.

"Because that's where Sigyn lives."

...

**Until next time**

**Isn't Steve great. "Go team Loki and Darcy"**


	6. News

I sorry if I kept anyone waiting for this story, but I won't be updating until after the summer. I know it's a long time away, but until I can get my co-writer back to helping finish this you're just going to have to wait. Hopefully I will have the story fully written by the summer and then I hope to update every week. Once I've got my co-writer back I will start writing again.

This will also give me time to go back over my work and fix some of it.

From Koschei to Master


	7. Romantic Wives

**... So about this... the whole year wait... sorry..? No I'm not, I'm just lazy, but I'm back! Most of this is in Darcy's thoughts, but that's the way I like it, so... IT'S MY STORY! Enjoy *_***

_"The look on their faces... they must think I'm crazy" Darcy's thoughts ran in their normal but crazy direction. "They more likely think Loki's gone crazy... wasn't he always crazy? and hot...I've got to stop thinking of him like that. It's not my fault... he's a hot super villain..."_

"Loki!"

Darcy turned her attention to where she was and what was going on.

_"Oh look, We've been teleported to a beautiful garden, with beautiful creatures running wild and free. That is a ugly looking duck... Is that even a duck, probley not. It looks more likes a hamster in drag..._

_ Loki's being attack by women...!_

_Get your hands off my man."_

"Sigyn, sorry I've been away for so..." Loki said as he was pushed aside, by Darcy, so he and Sigyn were two meters from each. "_Mission complete_" "..long. This is Darcy my.."

"Bride to be, I've heard." Sigyn said smiling at Darcy. Which Darcy didn't find creepy, No not one bit. Nope.

_"It's only been like 2 mins since Loki popped the question, how on Gallifrey does she know this shit. Does she a pair of creepy stalker birds like Odin has. Never trust someone with a eye patch. Maybe she's one of Loki's crazy Exs, Because one would have to be crazy to be with Loki.._

_I'm proud of it"_

"Darcy this is my wife Sigyn" Loki said smirking at Darcy's expression.

_"Oh no, she's not his Ex, they're still together. Somehow, I still think its a plus that I actually guess they were once( and still are but I'm trying not to acknowledge that) together. So yes, Loki maybe a womanizer and a liar, who is already married, but at least I've got my Sherlock shit together." (If you don't know who that is... get out. *-* )_

"Hello Lady Darcy." Sigyn stretched out her hands to take Darcy's, as Loki rolled his eyes at the word Lady.

"It's nice to meet you, I didn't know Loki was married..." Darcy said as she pull her face into a smile. "_Of course Loki was going to be married, I mean look at him, which girl wouldn't swing that way. Loki's like tea, hot and British. With a little bit of spice in there, because he's a good liar. Great, I'm now putting Loki's personality traits to foods, because Queen Darcy of the high council can not go a day without thinking about food. I might be more crazy then Loki. Nope, I am more crazy._

"..I really do love her Sigyn and I'd do anything to marry her." Loki pleaded as he pouted.

"I so glad you fond true love Loki." Sigyn face slipped in to a relaxed smile as her inner romantic appeared.

_I'm also so glad Loki has fold true... wait what just happen? Was he talking about me?_

_What? Is? Going? On?!_

"Of course I'll get a divorce, but you must prove to me that you love her." Sigyn inner romantic flew into full swing as she kept talking. "How about a kiss?"

Darcy's thought were again still running behind_. "Did he say he really loved me?... what... oh he must be trying to get Sigyn to believe that he WANTS to marry me. Which he doesn't. And now she said yes to a divorce only if we..."_

Darcy looked up to Loki as he put his hands on each side of her face and looked deep into her soul.

_"Aren't I lucky..."_

* * *

" Could you please tell me why we're on the Island of Nut... whatever it's called and not going straight to Vanir." Tony said sounding annoyed that they weren't going to get Darcy.

"It's the Island of Nutrah and because we have to find out why Loki is trying to marry Darcy." Thor said as if it was obvious to everyone. "We need to know Loki's plans for Darcy after they're marry and if she's in danger."

"IN DANGER, she's with Loki." Jane's best friend was about to be married to Loki, she would not let Darcy get to the alter first. Again.

"Better then being with Ian." Sister Susi stated as she and her other sisters excepted Sue, who thought it be more fun to watch how Loki and Darcy were doing, appeared out of thin air.

All the Avengers nodded their agreement.

"Sisters of Nutrah why has Loki taken Darcy and what will happened to her." Thor pleaded

"If you hand me Banner's number, I think we can tell you a couple of things." Sister Susan said as she flicked her wrist and a piece paper to write on appeared for Thor to draw on.

"And I'll be needing Clints as well." Sister Susanna pointed out as she lend forward to see what Thor was writing.

"There." Tony said as Thor handed back the paper. "Now tell us what's going on."

Susanna waved her hand as to say they should be seated. "Lets begin then." Susanna coughed a little to get her voice ready for her story. " Loki came to us about two weeks ago looking for a way to free himself from his Jotun form, for those of you who don't know, Loki was adopted by Odin and is actually a Jotun and he is reminded of it every time he see himself in that form, so we said that the key to unlocking and never having to see that form again was to marry Darcy."

"So Loki's insecure about his past and you think him marrying Darcy will fix that." Steve cut in.

"My friend the Sisters know what they're doing." Thor said trying to keep Steve in check. "What I don't understand is how can a mortal, who has no powers change Loki from what he is, just by marrying him?"

"Well.. it won't actually change his appearance, but him marrying Darcy will make him see himself in a new light." Susanna finished.

There was a moment of silence.

"WHAT?!" Tony said, his jaw starting to hurt from all the times it had hit the floor. "What happens when Loki finds out that he won't change and what happens if he flips out and kills Darcy?"

"He won't, I'm a pro shipper okay, I know when a relationship will work or not." Sister Susi stated. "Plus, once they get married they will have to live with each for the rest of there lives, because of the spell I've put on them both."

"So he really is just insecure and you're hoping Darcy will fix that." Steve said as a fact. "Well that's great, when the wedding."

**Sorry for any mistakes and thanks for reading. ;)**


End file.
